thesoulsocietyfandomcom-20200213-history
Kito Kurama
He is the 12th division captain of the Gotei 13 and a former 3rd seat officer of the Stealth force. At a very young age he discovered his talent as a Kido expert. He became a shinigami after his older brother was killed by a hollow. Through intense training and determination for revenge he quickly rose to the rank of Captain. Appearance He wears a standard captain’s uniform, and wear his Zanpakuto in his back, he also carries Kunai and shuriken inside of his pouch which he wears on his hip. He also short black hair, and green eyes. While off duty he wares an purple and blue uniform that resembles the uniform he used while he was in the stealth force. Personality Is very wise, and is very determined to complete any task assigned to him. He feels that he has to protect everyone close to him as he has known the pain of lost by losing his big brother. Kito believes in keeping peace in Soul Society and following the rules that Soul Society provides. Kito can also become very annoyed with those around him when others give a view point that he can't agree with or that they act as if they are superior to others. He is also a very serious person and no one can actually tell when he makes a joke. He also has dislike those who would betray someone for petty reasons as he feels that a trust between comrades is a sacred bond. Kito also believes that he will one day meet his brother again in the world of the living as he keeps sensing his presence while going on missions from the Captain Commander. History Kito lived in west Rukongai of Soul Society with his older brother Shun in which they had to steal food just to survive. Later in life Kito encountered a hollow in soul society and tried to fight it on his own with just his bare hands, but he would be taken down by the hollow, suffering severe injures. His brother intervene and was quickly killed by the hollow. A soul reaper appeared and attacked the Hollow saving his life. Ever since that encounter he wanted to become a soul reaper so he would have the power to defeat any hollow and use the skills he gained to protect those who are dear to him. He entered the Shinigami Academy and discovered he had a talent for kido. After graduating the Shinigami Academy he was promoted to a 4th Seat officer of the second division, the captain of the second division saw his skills with Kido and hand to hand combat which allowed him to become apart of the stealth force as well as being promoted as a 3rd seat officer in charge of the maggot's nest. 40 years later Kito would take the Captain’s exam and take his place as the 12th Division’s squad captain. When he first became captain the other members of the 12th Division didn't take a liking to him and often questioned his decisions. To prove his worth to the other members of his squad he offered to fight each and everyone of his members to gained their confidence and trust. Kito was able to take down the lower seats with relative ease but his vice Captain challenged him and revealed that he had a bankai. In retaliation Kito used an advanced Kido technique to subdue the vice captain. After the event the Vice Captain was forced to retire because of the Kido spell that was used on him as it severed his soul chain and soul sleep. Kito notices that after his battle with his vice Captain that the other soldiers didn't really trust him and wanted to join Akujin to bring about the destruction to the Gotei 13. When Kito finds out about this from his 3rd Seat he confronts the men who would betray soul society and decides to subdue them ending the conflict between him and his division. Kito has also took a trip to the world of the living and found that it was Akujin who set up the members of his division to go up against him. Kito goes to his old house in West Rukongai and finds out that someone has been living there, he goes to investigate by asking several people about it but they deny that anyone has been there since he left. When he sees his house he notices three kids setting there all alone. He asks them why they are alone, they suddenly turn into hollows and start firing ceros at him. Kito asks why he was being targeted by them. One of the hollow stated that if he dies then Soul Society's military power will fall and Akujin will be a step closer to completing his plans. Kito uses shunpo and activates Bakudo # 30 Triple Piercing Blades to bind the three hollows and he draws his sword executing two of the hollow. When trying to get rid of the last hollow he releases his sword and breaks Kito's Kido spell, and starts shooting acid from his blade at Kito. The arrancar thinks that he hit Kito with the acid but is shocked when the image of Kito disappeared, Kito appears right behind the arrancar and uses Ikkotsu on the arrancar knocking him into a brick wall. The arrancar asks how he got behind him, Kito states that he used an advanced form of the flash step to avoid the attack. Now Kito uses his sword and and stabs the arrancar in the heart killing him. A message is left behind and Kito reads it as it states that Akujin wants Kito to become part of his army and he will continue to test Kito's shinigami abilities until he joins. Kito sends a note to Akuji stating that he will never join him and if he is attacked again he will come after him with no hesitation. While on duty he was of an incident which involved a hollow that had made its way to soul society so Kito snapped into action and decided to take on the Hollow on his own. The Hollow revealed himself to be the Hollow that attacked him years ago and that he survived that soul reaper's attack and now that he has returned he will consume every soul that is within Soul Society. The Hollow uses sonido to get behind KIto, but Kito easily kicks the hollow who was behind him sending him flying. Kito asks asks the Hollow his name he addresses himself as Delcata Zam. The hollow draws what appears to be a zanpakuto and releases it. Knowing that the people around him wouldn't be able to handle the amount of spiritual pressure that will result from him using his bankai Kito casts a kido spell known as Black Coffin against the hollow with the full incantation which severely weakens the hollow. The hollow activates uses a and energy absorption technique to drain Kito of his strength. Kito uses his Zanpakuto to cut himself free from the attack and then releases his shikai to summon a lightning hound against the hollow in which he vaporize the opponent. He notices that Zam uses a technique before he was hit which is why he was able to escape years earlier. Kito places a kido barrier over the entire area and finds the hollow's presence and slashes the hollow which finally kills Zam for good, thus giving Kito the revenge he was after. Kito was asked by the previous head of the Department of Research and Development to be a test subject for a new experiment that will help a shinigami recover diseases and lost limbs without the need of Kido. He agreed to the project and underwent several operations and found success in obtaining a new body that can take any amount of damage and instantly restore itself without the need of a hollowfication or the aid of Kido. To demonstrate this new found power Kito went to the world of the living and allowed himself to be severely injured by a Hollows cero. The healing process reacted immediately restoring him to full health and ability. He then immediately destroyed the hollow without any difficulty. The Department of Research and Development were proud of their work but the research ended due to the current President of the Department of Research and Development stopped the project. Soon after he was able to convince the department head to continue the research and he gets his new vice captain an operation so that he could prove more useful in battle. He later assists in defeating several hollows that was launched in Karakura Town after being confronted by Aoshi he learned that he had to improve in his skills so that he can protect his subordinates. He calls upon his zanpakuto and gains the training he needs to master his shikai. Plot As several hollows began to appear in Karakura Town the captains in the area have to deal with the threat, KIto decided to have the regeneration project to continue since it was once scrapped, he even gets former comrade Haraku to help him in developing shinigami that can also use regeneration like he has in order to help battle against all forces that pose a threat against Soul Society. Haraku gives Kito a drive that has all the information about the project and even gives him four guards that have undergone the regeneration process to help him in his quest to get the project approved by the other captains. Amaterasu has been keeping an eye on this project and even thinks that he will be able to stop Kito from achieving his plans. Kito is currently attending the captains meeting and propose using regenerating shinigami he and the Department of Research and Development have been working on, but the other captains decides to wait before using them. Kito also has begun his plans to test their abilities without the other captains approval. After the captains meeting Kito sends a team to take care of Aoshi and bring him back to soul society, after the team returns with him he notes that things will get heated soon in soul society even thinking that their is a plan for invasion and decided to make preparations for the attack. Kito receives a letter from Hueco Mundo stating that three hollows want to fight him, he goes to Hueco Mundo and defeat the three hollows with little effort, but then he is captured by Asuma and David and is being taken to Akujin. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kito is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of utilizing his sword in a variety of ways to effectively counter and outmaneuver his opponent. His skill in swordsmanship is evident as he was able to take on three hollows with just one strike of his sword. Immensehttp://bleach.wikia.com/wiki/Reiryoku#Spiritual_Power_LevelsSpiritual Power: As a captain Kito has a great amount of spiritual pressure he can even create sound waves in the immediate area he is in if he doesn't have control over his powers. His power is so great that if he wanted he could easily cause others who doesn't have a great amount of spiritual pressure to faint from the release of his power. Enhanced Durability: Kito has shown that he can take most attacks without being affected by them, he even allows himself to take an attack on purpose just to see if he can survive it. He took several Hollow attacks without them even slowing his movements from actual impact. He has taken an attack from an Vasto Lorde's Grand Ray Cero and came out with only a scratch. Enhanced Strength: Kito can has demonstrated great feats of strength by being able to lift several tons of steal with only one hand. He was also able to punch through a wall without even trying. He destroyed an arrancar's body with relative ease. Expert Strategist & Tactician: KIto has repeatedly shown great instincts and intuition in battle. He is generally aware of everything in his presence and also able to see through even the most advanced deceptions. Kito was able to read what an opponent does in battle and then come up with clever counter attacks. According to several seated officers he is a master tactician as he was able to save a group of humans from several hollows without them noticing that the shinigami were even present. Regeneration: Kito was asked by the Department of Research and Development to have an operation that would allow him to regenerate his body, that would be similar to a hollow. After several modifications to his body he is able to take damage from even bankai level attacks and regenerate his body. Shunpo Master: Kito is highly proficient in flash steps. In battle, he has shown himself able to block and dodge dangerous attacks. He has shown to be able to keep up with the second division captain when he was younger despite the overwhelming speed that captain had, Kito is said to have gotten faster when he was promoted to captain. Kidō Master: Kito is highly proficient in Kidō and is capable of performing high-level Kidō spells without the incantation. He has even been able to preform a level 91 Kido spell without even using an incantation. Kito's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. He is also able to produce immensely powerful barriers to protect him from all but the strongest of dangers. Hakuda Master: Kito is a skillful expert in Hakuda with his previous association with the Stealth Force and being put in charge of the Maggot's nest, while being a 3rd seated officer in the second division at the time. His skill in Hakuda is said to rival those of the previous Captain Commander Yamamoto in his prime. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by experts of hand-to-hand combat. Using this technique, it is possible to destroy a large section of an opponent's abdomen and sending them flying across a city street. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by only the masters of hand-to-hand combat. The attack in one blow can totally destroy an opponent. Zanpakuto Munasii: This Zanpakuto is considered the strongest sound type Zanpakuto in all of soul Society. In its sealed form it takes the shape of a regular Katana with a blue hilt. When releasing its ability Kito takes a step backward and pulls the sword out of its sheath. *'Shikai Phrase': Bring all creation to their knees Munasii. *'Shikai Special Ability:' Sonic Scream: It also creates a loud vibration that stuns the enemy which keeps them from attacking which also knocks opponents unconscious, if''' the user can improve the vibration frequency he can instantly send slashes to the opponents body. Warping Field: This technique can destroy an entire area with sound vibrations and it can make the body of a person decompose at a moderate rate. To use the warping field to its full potential you have to be able to control all the sound waves in the area and learn to control them in order to negate an opponents attack. *'''Bankai: Kurai Munsuii takes the form of two black kadachi blades. Forms a blue cloak around the user with metal plates surrounding that are in a triangular shape at Kito's back and produces a long black wire on both Kodachi blades. The Shinigami outfit also turns blue and the two black kodachi blades can fuse into one blade if the user wants it to occur. The metal plates also increase the power of the sound attacks that Kito uses. *'Bankai Special Ability:' Sonic Cannon: This technique allows the user to focus on a single target and launch a barrage of sonic waves to attack the opponent, it looks like multiple purple crescent moons being launched at the opponent . Sound Shield: Creates a pillar of white energy that blocks all attacks from getting to the user, it also causes the user attack to be used against them as the sound waves are in complete control over the opponent's attack causing the shield to disappear while that attack is being redirected. Ghost Vibration: The blade can make the user move at such a fast right that attacks can pass right through him, it also improves the speed of the user which can make them move faster than a person using shunko. Sonic Slash: This ability the blade can destroy any material as the blade's vibrations move so fast that it can slash through all attacks. If it makes contact with a Shinigami, Human or Hollow their bodies will be destroyed on impact. Kito likes to use the black wires on his Zanpakuto to twirl the blades to make the technique more dangerous to the opponent. Thunder Flash: This ability allows Kito to move faster than his normal speed making it impossible for his opponents to keep up, while using this move he appears as if he was glowing red as as he moves leaving several after images behind. Vibration Sensor: While using this technique Kito can send sound waves all over the area using the metal plates that are on his back which can stop an enemy from moving as well as allowing Kito to find his opponents or allies even if his senses are being manipulated. Great Sound Tiger: An attack from this move allows the user to bring all of the sound waves in the area and focus it into the the tip of the blade, the waves then form into a giant white sphere, when this attack is launched it takes the form of a giant white tiger and the enemy is hit with it their body will swirl because of the sound bullet causing an instant death. Sky Quake: It is KIto's greatest and most powerful ability he can call upon every type of sound wave in existence and release it in one gigantic blast anyone caught in the immediate area will be destroyed while others will suffer great damage toward their bodies and cause hearing loss. Trivia *Plays video games in the world of the living, his favorite game is NBA Live he even defeats his vice captain in all the games which leads to them fighting each other. *Likes to remodel the 12th Squad Barracks with the help of his subordinates. *Visits the Shinigami Academy to inspire new recruits, they seem to like when he visits as he gives them all candy. *His favorite foods is Steak and dumplings, and would never share them as he likes them too much. *Developed a crush on Tekuhiro Kaburagi. *He trains everyday to keep his fighting potential up, and likes to battle the other captains to test out his strength. *Doesn't like to use his bankai as it is too loud when he fights an opponent which gives him away if he is trying defeat multiple enemies while they are hiding. Quotes *" I will bring about protection and peace in Soul Society." *"I lost everything because of the actions I took, and I will not allow those that I care about to repeat my mistakes." * " If you thought that I was lying your surely mistaken the path you walk will destroy you if your only motivation for being here is to bring destruction." * " That is the best you can do, how did you become a vice captain again." Category:Shinigami Category:Captain